While The Parents are Away
by Sassy-Tabris
Summary: When the majority of the crew goes off on shore leave, Chekov and his best friend T'Celta (oc) are left in charge. However...without 'adult' supervision, the teens begin to stir up trouble aboard the Enterprise. Will they be able to put everything back together in time? Or are they doomed to cleaning the bathrooms with toothbrushes for the rest of the five-year mission?
1. Chapter 1

Kirk leaned back slightly, staring at the view. The air smelled densely of salt water, and was breezy despite the heat that pounded onto the streets below. A few clouds raced across the bright blue sky, forming into amusing shapes as they were pushed by the wind. Meanwhile, on the ground, it wasn't too busy. People- human and alien- wandered around the boardwalk, the majority wearing contagious smiles. It was amazing here, Kirk thought. It certainly wasn't Iowa by any means, light years away from the little state in fact. But it was great.

The blonde turned to his first officer, grinning at the straight faced vulcan. He had to admit, it was positively hilarious seeing the guy in civvies...heck, if it weren't for his pestering Spock probably would have never beamed down for shore leave anyway.

"Well, Spock? Whaddya think?" Jim asked, elbowing the half vulcan lightly in the side and ignoring the glare that came in return. The first officer straightened, slowly moving his head to observe the area.

"Aesthetically pleasing...but in all essence it is not unlike any other civilized world we have been to, Captain. I don't understand why you require me here on the surface." Spock concluded after a minute, looking back to Jim and raising an eyebrow as if he were prompting for an answer. Jim sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"My name is Jim, Spock. Call me that, would you? We're off duty after all..." The blonde muttered, beginning to walk off randomly. "And you weren't required, buddy. I just thought it'd be nice to catch up with my really annoying 'emotionless' friend." He air quoted the word as he said it, still thinking whenever Spock pretended to not care that he was full of bullshit. The half vulcan sighed quietly, following his captain.

"Very well...Jim. I must, however, state that we see each other on a daily basis. It was illogical for me to come when the majority of the senior officers were already off the ship." He replied simply, crossing his arms. "By being here I am neglecting my duties...and ignoring the possibility that something could happen on board that requires my assistance."

"Oh for god's sake, Spock!" Jim stopped in his tracks, glaring at the flawless poker face his first officer was giving him. "Would you relax? The ship is perfectly fine at the docking station. Besides, If anything serious goes on they'll comm us." The blonde then smirked. "This isn't because I put the kids in charge, is it _mamma bear_?" Spock rolled his eyes.

"Cap-...Jim, this has nothing to do with the fact I do not approve of Ensign Chekov taking the chair while we're on the planet. Also, he and T'Celta are far from children. Chekov will be a legal adult in about four point two weeks and T'Celta already is." Spock stated, raising an eyebrow. "But...I suppose I will attempt to 'relax'..." Jim grinned, smacking the vulcans shoulder lightly.

"Awesome! Good talk, buddy. Now come on...I think I saw a cool looking food stand a minute ago!"


	2. Chapter 2

The halls were creepily silent, only one or two yeomans breaking the silence on occasion by walking by. They were probably just as bored as Chekov and T'Celta were. Currently, they were the only ones on the bridge. Chekov was restlessly wiggling in the Captains chair, the excitement of being able to sit in a place of such high authority having already worn off. Meanwhile, T'Celta was leaning lazily in Spocks usual chair, looking amusingly emotionless despite her obvious boredom. She was scrolling through a random PADD, not even bothering to remove some of the curls from her messy hair that had come to rest above her eye. Finally the silence became to much.

"Zats et!" Chekov announced, jumping out of his seat. T'Celta looked up from the PADD, raising an eyebrow at her friends actions. "I kan't take zee silence anymore. Zis es just...-!" He squeaked a little, falling to the floor. T'Celta had nerved pinched him, not hard enough to make the kid pass out but just enough to shut him up.

"I get it, Chekov. I'm fairly sure that the entire Enterprise knows your feelings on our current situation." The young vulcan stated simply, kneeling down to help the annoyed Russian back to his feet. "However, just because I feel the same does not mean we should shout it from the metaphorical rooftops." Chekov sighed, crossing his arms.

"Vell still. Et's wery logical to be annoyed... efter all, we don't get shore leawe." Chekov grumbled, not seeming to care that he sounded like a five year old who had been denied a piece of candy at the store. T'Celta smiled lightly, patting his shoulder softly.

"I know, Pavel. Trust me. I was looking forward to a break as much as you were...but hey. What can we do? Oekon knows we all needed a day off after that incident with the mole-people last week...but just because it's not our turn yet doesn't mean we can't have fun." The young vulcan raised her eyebrows, smile turning into a bright smirk. Chekov blinked slowly before letting out a small snicker. T'Celta frowned. "What?!"

"Nothin." Pavel grinned, still chuckling. "Etz just... amusing to hear fun from a wulcan." T'Celta rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, crossing her arms.

"Don't make me get all logical on you, Pavel. You'll be hiding in your quarters from shame until this time next year! And I'll have you know my mom was perfectly illogical and got by just fine... Now..." The dark skinned woman turned around, jogging back up to Spock's station and holding up two vaguely red hypo-looking items with a grin. "Want to write some non-permanent graffiti?"

Carol whistled softly as she walked down to the bridge, scrolling through her PADD. She wondered why she even bothered to go check up on the Ensigns...they were obviously fully capable of being in charge if all the Chief officers _reluctantly_ approved it. Still though...Carol couldn't sit in the lab easily knowing that two kids barely out of their teens were all alone on the bridge. Yeah... that definitely didn't sit well with her. Yes, one of them was a Vulcan and apparently 'incapable of causing chaos like normal human teenagers', but after spending an hour alone with T'Celta Marcus knew that whoever had made those assumptions had clearly not met the rather mischievous Ensign.

As the doors to the bridge flew open Carol looked up, her face quickly going from suprise to anger as the PADD dropped out of her hands.

"**_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO_ _DOING__?!_**"


End file.
